Sarah Norman/Quirks
The uniqueness that is Sarah. When lip reading in a language she's out of practice with, Sarah will often mimic mouth movements. Sarah constantly revises her list of favorite animals, depending on the moment, whim and company. Splash-back poison frog, however, is always in the top five. Sarah frequently "thinks aloud" in sign, generally BSL. Although she is, to the world at large, a bubbly person, if asked (and so far no one has) she would categorize herself, in MoM terms, as a Beast. This is because, from her perspective, she has "traded" fragments of the soul with each creature she has helped, providing her with a near-flawless model of their behavior and responses. It does mean that a compulsion of an Imperius order would be required to get such animals to harm her. Sarah thought very seriously about becoming an Animagus, but is terrified she (the human) would never re-emerge fully from the animal form. This is a position, post Juliya, she is rethinking. Sarah, unless she's focusing on the matter, tends to dress in an "eclectic" mix of wizard and Muggle clothing, and has been known to go out in Muggle public, quite deliberately, in a conical black hat and wearing a fake wart. This was not on October 31. Sarah thinks the most beautiful man she's ever seen was a Centaur she glimpsed at St. Mungo's when she was ten. "Friend" is not a sign Sarah uses lightly - at present only seven people qualify - and her animal companions. Sarah has practically never met a boundary she didn't want to prod, and frequently push - hard. She would probably never admit it, but deep down Sarah "knows" that the animals who come into her "Pet Psychiatrist" practice resolve as many of the problems facing her as she does for them. It's just the other humans aren't listening properly. Occasionally, she employs an interpreter, but normally only when she's trying to provide work, or an excuse to stick around, for someone she likes, or might. Despite, or perhaps because of, her deafness, Sarah has a truly piercing scream, measured at over 140dB at its peak. It's why she often wears a "Black Canary" costume to Hallowe'en parties. Although there is no known Scots blood in the family, Sarah's "Burns' Nacht" birthday makes her "feel Scottish". Among Sarah's "Dream Team" for pets would be the oxymoron of a safe (40 ft) Deinosuchus. She was therefore more than a little disappointed to hear that Muggle scientists had entirely ruled out the possibility of "Jurassic Park" ever being a blueprint for cloning. Sarah believes, in her undiscussed depths, that her treatment of animals works because she and they trade fragments of their souls, and each shape that fragment, inside themselves, into a working model of the other which predicts needs and likes, analyzes probable responses, helps clarify subtext etc. Sarah feels Juliya is the manifestation of her soul. She hasn't attempted it yet, but she believes that the Ironbelly is so much a part of her that she (Sarah) could take on her (Juliya's) form. Sarah finds herself drawn more and more into life at Hogwarts, and is somewhat surprised by the number of humans she now cares about almost as much as her room-mates. Sarah felt the honor of being Head of Gryffindor far more than she expected to, with a commensurate burden of responsibility. She also felt, particularly with Max Grey, the limitations of what she could do, and the silent frustration of watching vast potential go begging. She's unsure how 'like, and yet unlike' Slytherin may prove. Category:Jiskran's Chars